Mi abuelito
by mayra swansea
Summary: Carlisle por fin acepta sus sentimientos...está enamorado de su única nieta en secreto, pero ella en un mes se casa con Jacob. ONESHOT Regalo para Gina- C y Ness


Este va de mi parte Ginita. Feliz cumpleaños, espero que hayas disfrutado el que hice en conjunto con Maria. En este no serás la protagonista. Pero espero que te guste. Primero era Lemmon y como dijiste que no lo leerías, pues, fue un shock, ya lo había terminado, pues lo tuve que volver a hacer, ósea a la chica que le había hecho el Oneshot no era una de crepúsculo Perú…eras tú XD. Disfrútalo.

**Oneshot: Mi abuelito**

**Renesmee POV:**

Me quedé en casa del abuelito Carlisle, me sentía estresada pues me encontraba en una semana muy ajetreada por todo lo de sacar mi título en literatura, organizar la gran fiesta, y mis padres se tenían que ir a visitar a los Denali, ya que era el cumpleaños de Tanya. Carlisle se ofreció a cuidarme, ya que él se tendría que quedar por motivos de su trabajo, que no le daban ni un día libre, eso era lo malo de trabajar en la sala de "emergencias".

Estaba en la recamara principal, mi abuela Esme me dio permiso hasta que el abuelo Carlisle llegara de su trabajo, que se supondría que sería las 9:00 pm.

*

_Un vampiro nos miraba muy confiado, Jacob estaba cerca de mí en posición de ataque._

_-Te irás cuando yo lo diga-_

_-No te dejaré, jamás, yo soy para ti y tu eres para mí- murmuré aterrada ante la idea de irme de su lado. Negué con la cabeza._

_El vampiro insperspectivamente se lanzó sobre Jacob y lo mordió._

_-¡Te amo! ¡No te mueras!- grité al ver como el veneno se esparcía por su cuerpo…matándolo._

-Nena, despierta- Me sacudieron el brazo, me incorporé de un salto. Desorientada miré de donde provenía la voz, el abuelo estaba parado a un lado de la cama. De un salto lo abracé, y sollocé en su regazo.

-Ya pasó- susurró.

-Fue tan real- dije tratando de recomponerme.

**Carlisle POV**

Nessie se veía tan indefensa, así que la rodee con los brazos, las sensaciones que sentí fueron muy contradictorias, era como una electricidad placentera. Inspiré su olor y me perdí en su belleza.

Moví la cabeza con vehemencia tratando de despejar los comentarios de mi mente.

-Creo que te estoy molestando Carlisle, me voy a mi cuarto-

-No- chillé, me sorprendí de cómo reaccioné. Me miro confundía, lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle, para tratar de barajar las cosas.- Quédate a dormir aquí Ness, te vaya a dar más pesadillas, yo cuido de ti –Reí estrepitosamente- Estaré toda la noche en vela tomando café para no dormir-. Nos partimos de la risa por un largo momento, hasta que con una sonrisa me respondió.

-SI abuelito me quedo a dormir aquí- Le sonreí y se hecho en la cama. Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, como sus amigas, Forks, las noticias, hasta que sentí su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormida.

Voltee mi cabeza, me sentía cómodo o incómodo a la vez, cuando Edward viniera, me preguntaría que pasó. ¿Qué le diría?

Con un dedo le acaricié su brazo, comprendí lo que me sucedía sentí como si algo recorriera mi cuerpo y lo llenara de emoción y a la vez de una profunda tristeza, algo que hace tanto tiempo no sentía... Me di cuenta cuando la miré durmiendo y me puse atento a sus respiración, a cada movimiento suyo, mientras quedaba cada vez más cautivado por ella y con claridad pude notar lo que antes nunca vi... cuan linda, tierna y agradable era... yo lo sabía, mas sin embargo, lo acababa de comprobar...y aceptar.

Quisiera que sepa que está en mis pensamientos, es la más dulce de mis fantasías, quien me hace respirar ahora... creo que es una maravillosa persona, llena de una luz hermosa, es tan especial, como nadie que haya conocido antes, es tan sensible, tan encantadora, hace que cada día para mi sea diferente y en cada uno de ellos necesito verla, aunque no pueda tenerla...

Yo te amaré en silencio... como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás.

Amándote hasta la incoherencia,  
y tú tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca  
sin saber de mis sueños, ni de mis tristezas

No me arrepiento por darme cuenta recién que amo a Renesmee, a la persona que confía plenamente en mí, ya que esto al igual que el año anterior, y el anterior no hubiera podido florecer.

Seré su incondicional amigo, su verdadero cofre de los secretos, su apoyo, el que tomará la foto en su boda dentro de un mes, seré el que conducirá la limusina para llevarla a la iglesia, el que le dará de regalo de bodas dos pasajes para Isla Esme.

Quizás suene egoísta pero hubiese dado mi vida por estar al lado de ella en su cama todos los días cuando despierte, cuidarla, ser su compañero, amarla y sobre todo hacerla feliz, pero siempre en el amor hay obstáculos difíciles de atravesar.

Si tenerte fuera la muerte y no tenerte fuera la vida, prefiero

Morir y tenerte,

Que no tenerte y seguir con vida.

-Jake- murmuró entre sueños, sentí como mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Levanté mi mano de su brazo para rosarle las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego me crucé de brazos para seguir pensando en ella y Esme. Mi esposa, yo la quería demasiado, pero no la amaba, desde hace tanto tiempo ya no, la costumbre nos mantenía unidos, los años que pasamos juntos, las alegrías que compartimos.

No me importaba lo que vaya a decirme Edward, recién lo acepto, recién lo admito, ni tarde ni temprano, no quisiera que me juzgue porque no voy a interceder entre mi nieta y Jacob.

Renesmee se removió en la cama, luego abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días abuelito-

-Buenos días Nessie-

-Creo que es hora de irme, Jake me debe estar esperando en La Push- murmuró sentándose en la cama. -Cuídate- Besó mi mejilla y sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos al tacto de sus labios.

Al abrirlos la ví alejarse, se volteó y corrió hacia mí.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios, me quedé en shock, por lo que hizo.

-Nunca pasó esto, te quiero demasiado Carlisle, pero mi corazón ama a otra persona- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-Yo quiero a Esme demasiado, pero te amo a ti- susurré sabiendo que era imposible que me escuchara.

* * *

Atte: Mayra.

¿Por qué en los Oneshot que he leído de esta pareja Nessie era la enamorada?

No pues, esta vez que sea Carlisle XD

**ALGUNOS** de los pasajes de esta corta historia, como se habrán dado cuenta no son míos.


End file.
